Legend Of The Shadow King (Discontinued)
by Darkfire121102
Summary: This is a story where a human is forced into the Legend of Zelda Twilight princess. Burdend with multiple personalities and powers he never asked for watch what he will do to survive and try to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Intro

Key:

**Author**

**Dear reader**

**Hi i'm the ****author**** of this story. Now up above is the key telling you what text is used ****to portray what happens in the story****. Now this fanfic is about what would happen if a human from our world went into the world of the ****Legend**** of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This story is about me going into that world and what I would do. ****So**** all ****characters**** from the game ****belong to**** Nintendo. ****A****ll of the other ****characters**** that are ****in this story are mine****. ****Now ****there are more that ****aren't**** created so they will be listed as they are created. So I hope that you enjoy my story****.**

**Sinserly Darkfire121102**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Key:

**Author**

_Characters__ in my head A.K.A __Consisnes_

Story key:

_Flashback_

_*Time skip*_

**So before we get started I want to introduce the new key. Up above is the story key it will tell you about what events will happen that are not the main story like a flashback or song quote. You can skip them if you like but I think this will add more to the story. Speaking of the story I bet you want to get to that, don't you? so let's get to it, enjoy.**

_"Dakota, Dakota get up or we will be late for school and you know how angry your Mom and Dad will be if we miss the bus" _Darkfire said_._

Dakota is a normal teenage boy, he is 5 and a half feet tall, has brown hair and he wears glasses.

_ "_Darkfire just give me five more minutes, please," I said, Darkfire almost looks exactly like Dakota but he has flaming blue hair.

_"__We don't have five more minutes so get up!" _"Fine, I'll get up".

_"__Finally, we've been waiting forever"_ Sain said, Sain looks similar to Dakota but he has green eyes_. _

"Don't start Sain".

*A_ hour later after I got ready for school*_

I was walking down the driveway when a strange portal opened up behind me. the portal was dark black with weird light-bluish lines on it and a hole in the middle. _"Run you idiot!" _Darkfire yelled.

I started running as fast as I could but it wasn't enough.

"Were going in!" I yelled. "Heeeeelp!" Then everything went black.

*1 hour later*

I woke up in a field of grass, I looked up at the sky and it was bright orange. I saw these strange creatures walking towards me with strange plate things for heads and glowing red symbols on their body. I then looked at myself and noticed that I had black fur on my body and a muzzle on my face. _I'm...a wolf? What happened to me? I wondered. This is almost scarier than when I found out about the others._

_Flashback_

_It was years ago... I was in the woods when I saw a red, glowing orb in the sky. When I got closer it launched at me and shot me backwards and I was knocked out. When I awoke I heard strange voices. I asked who was there, I was scared out of my mind. Finally after what felt like hours I got a answer, "I am known as sain one voice said, "and i'm psychopathic" another said. "We are different consciousness in your head." said Sain "your mind was fractured by the ball of energy and created us to preserve it. There are others of us who haven't woken up yet, we will introduce you to them later, Sain continued, for now, let's go home, mom and dad are probably __worried__ sick by now." and then I started for home._

_End of flashback_

I am surrounded by those creatures by now and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a wolf jump out and kill the creatures then they all exploded with a puff of black smoke. He walked up to me and said the one thing I wasn't expecting him to say "Hi my name is Link"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chance of a Lifetime

Key:

**Author**

_Characters__ in my head __as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

Story key:

Recap:

**Hello guys in this chapter we will introduce ****Psychopathic**** and I will be abretheating his name so he will be called Phsy. ****That's**** all for now so enjoy the chapter.**

Recap: "HI my name is Link"

No! it can't be, he can't be Link. _"How could it be, we should kill him now" Phsy said. __Psy__ we can't kill everyone that we meet" Sain explained. "We don't know if we can trust him" Psy conterd. "_Shut up you two!" I yelled inside my head."Are you okay?" Link asked. _"Talk idiot talk!"_ Darkfire yelled."Oh yeah i'm fine, my names Dakota" I said. "Well you seem lost, do you need help?" Actually yes can you tell me where we are? "We are in Faron Woods in Hyrule, I'm surprised you don't know, Where are you from if i may ask?" He definitely is link._ "Don't tell him where we are from, we can't trust him" _Psy said_.__"If we don't make friends we won't get out of here" _Sain conterd_. _"It's a long story but why is the sky orange?" I asked. "we are in a realm called the twilight realm but thats all I know." Link answer. Whos that on your back? I asked noticing a strange creacher on his back. "Oh her she is a imp that helped me escape a dungeon I was locked in, her name is Midna. Link are you going to just sit here all day or are we going to get moving" Midna exclaimed obviously bored out of her mind "Oh here is a idea how about you come with us? Link asked. Wait Link was asking me to go with him. _"No! we shouldn't trust him!"Phsy screamed. "Dakota we should go with him, it will give us a better chance of getting out of here" Sain __reasons__. "__My friend follow your heart for your heart will tell you the truth" __Confidence__ explained._ "Fine I will go with you" I decided. "Alright let's go" Link said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Hidden Light

Key:

**Author**

_Characters__ in my head __as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

We've been walking for hours now when i saw a little black bug. "What the heck is that!" I yelled. "calm down, we need to kill these things and get the light spirit's light back" Link explained. "Oh ok, so how do we find them all". "Faron marked them on my map, in fact this is the last of them". I watched as Link killed the bug and grabbed a blue orb then both me and him were developed in blue light. We woke up in a spring of sorts. A glowing figar was floating in front of me and Link and introduced itself as the light spirit Faron. She introduced Link to his awakened form and talked to him about a temple that has a dark power in it, then she turned to me. "You young Dakota have a special power inside yourself as well, a power more powerful than you can ever imagine. Tonight when you go to sleep you will learn about it. That is all I have to say good luck" she said. Then she disappeared. "Come on let's go to my village and rest" Link said. "Ok let's go" I said. When we got to his house it was quite underwhelming, It was pretty much a cylinder with all the living essences, Bed table, desk esc: with a basement. "It's not much but make yourself at home, wait here I will get you a pillow and a blanket" Link said. When he came back he said " sorry that you will have to sleep on the floor". "Its ok I doubt you were planning to have a guest over" I said. "Hehe well good night, tomorrow I will show you around" Link offers. "Ok, good night" I got comfortable and went to sleep and that night the strangest thing happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shadow Behind The Light

Key:

**Author**

_Characters__ in my head __as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

Story Key:

*In my head*

**Ok so there's a bit of a history lesson in this one but It tells you about a important group of people that may or may not be in this story, I haven't decided yet but thats all, to the story.**

*In my head*

Where am I? I asked _"In our head" a __mysterious__voice__ said. _"What, why?". _"__To learn__"__. _"To learn what?". _"The art of shadow" another voice said. _"Who are you?" I asked. _"I am your shadow, I am your dark form, The shadow behind the light in your soul, my name is Shadow Dakota but you can call me Shad". Shad said. __"And i'm the guardian of the dark power you wield, my name is darkness" Darkness said. _"So where do we start?" I asked. _"We will explain the history of this power and the risks it has" Shad answord. _"Ok let's start". _"__First of all, everyone in this world always thought that the twili where the only ones who had this dark power but there was another. There was a tribe that spawned from the twili and lived in a different realm called the shadow realm. This tribe was named the shadows for the power they possessed. This tribe had the complete control of the shadows and even learned how to use it to their advantage. This tribe could even turn themselves into literal shadows. The goddesses were their downfall however. The goddesses didn't like how they used their power. The tribe used it for selfish reasons such as greed, the goddesses with all of their anger they seperated and secluded their realm from the twilight and the tribe was lost to history" Shad __explained__._"Wow thats a lot to take in at once but then how did I get this power" I asked. . _"You are one of the shadow tribe and a descendant of their royal family, you are the king of shadow" Shad explained. _"What! How is that possible" I exclaimed. _"__Just because their realm was secluded doesn't mean one could not of been left behind and the goddesses decided to make a secret way to and from their realm" Shad __explained__. _"So what about the risks of this power" I asked. _"Well first of all if you strain it too much you may die and only one with shadow blood can wield the power. If you use too much of the power you won't be able to use it for a short amount of time. Finally if you get hit with any weapon that contains light in your shadow form it will do twice as much damage as it normally would do and sun light won't affect you" Shad explained. _"Anything else?" I asked. _"No, we will return you to the real world, we will train tomorrow". _"Ok bye". _"See you tomorrow"._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Strength

Key:

**Author**

_Characters__ in my head __as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

_**Notes/Letters from the **__**goddess**_

When I woke up I didn't see Link anywhere but when I looked beside me I saw a black cloak with a note beside it and I picked up the note.

_**Dear Dakota the Shadow King**_

_**This is one of the many gifts we will give you. This is a **__**cloak**__** that your **__**ancestors**__** use to **__**where**__**. This cloke give you a **__**special**__** power that will make you invisible in the shadows, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Sincerely**__** The **__**goddess**____**Hylia**_

"A cloak that will turn me invisible in the shadows, that sounds interesting" I said. _"Lets try it out" Sain said. _I found a shadowy corner and put the cloak on. I saw a mirror across from me and what I saw surprised me. "I can't see my reflection" I said in aw. _"It works, now we can have a significant __advantage__ over our __enemies__" Sain said. _"Yah we will" I said. Just them I heard the door open and I removed the hood from the cloke to become visible again. "Ah so your up" Link said. "About time" Midna said. "Link does she have to come with us?" I asked. "If we want into the twilight realm then yes" he replied. "Cool cloke" Midna said. "Thanks" I replied. "Come on we need to get going" Link said. "Alright let's get going" I replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Shadow King

Key:

**Author**

_Characters in my head as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

_**Notes/Letters from the goddess**_

We've been walking through Faron Woods for awhile before we reach a weird man sitting on a tree stump with a bird nest in his hair. He talked about how with the strange shadow creatures running around he locked the gate to the forest temple and then he gave us the key to the gate. We walked through and then I heard a voice. "Shadow King Dakota follow my voice and enter the realm of shadow" the voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice and said to Link "I'm going to check something out, you continue on without me, ok". "Ok but be careful. he said. "I will" I reply. I follow the path leading to the source of the voice and find a altar with a portal. "Step into the portal and come to the realm of shadow" The voice said. I walk into the portal and when I exit I find myself in a world covered in black, the ground is pitch black and the sky is a dark, creepy shade of purple. I see a path way that has sections divided by gates with a giant castle at the end of it. In front of the first gate a see a woman dressed in a black tank top with black hair and pale skin. "Hello Dakota, do you remember me, i'm Darkness" she said. "Wait your Darkness" I say. "Oh I forgot me and Shad never actually showed you our faces" she said. _"Can we trust her?" _Phsy asked. _"I don't know but she seems to know about our power so I guess we have to" _I reply. "So where are we?" I ask. "We are on the path that leads to your new castle, the Shadow Castle" she answers. "Ok so why all the gates?" I ask. "Well as you continue on your journey, one by one the gates will open and they each have a new reward for you. It is not a simple task to open them however, you will open them by gaining new powers witch will happen as you gain experience and show the qualities that are needed to be a Shadow king" she explains. "Ok so how do I do that?" I ask. "Well that is for you to figure out, you should naturally do it as that is why you are chosen to be the Shadow King, as a matter of fact you have already shown one of the qualities" she answers. "What quality is that? I ask. "Friendship, you have made two friends that will do anything to help you, Link and Midna, now go and claim your first reward. I walk over to the gate and open it and inside was a sword in a pedestal, I go to pull it out and when I do a blinding light flashes. When the light fades away I look different, my hair is black and my eyes are red. "Now you are starting to look like a Shadow King. Tonight Shad will teach you how to use the sword, for now I will send you back" she says. A blinding light flashes and i'm gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Combat

Key:

Key:

Author

_Characters in my head as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

_Notes/Letters from the goddess_

When The light faded I saw Link looking at me surprised. "What happened to you?" Link asked. "Went to get my new sword" I answered while I unsheath my sword. "Wow thats cool, well we will be resting here for the night" Link said. "Where are we?" I ask. "We are outside of the forest temple" He answered. "Ok well let's get some rest" I say. "Ok, good night" Link says.

*In my head*

I wake up in a room that has a few centimeters of it filled with water and a blinding wight sky. The room is filled with fog. "Welcome back Dakota" A voice said. "Shadow is that you?" I ask. "Yes it is now, lets train" He says. With that he rushes at me with a sword. I Quickly unsheath my sword and block his shot, he then does a backflip away from me. "Good block but you will need to be faster than that to fight what lies ahead" He says. He then rushes at me agen, I try to doge but i'm not fast enough and get knocked down. "Agen" he said. I get up and he rushes at me again and this time I successfully doge to the right. I take my sword in both my hands and he charges at me. I make a Quick swing to his left side and it hits. He falls down and I put my sword to his neck. "So how was that?" I ask. "Lucky shot but you are better than I expected for your first try, tomorrow we will work with some special techniques but for now what you have shown will work, just put more force into it" he replies. "Ok I will keep that in mind" I say. Now I can feel myself wake up. "See you Shad" I say as I fade away.

So I want to know, how was my first fight scene?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forest Temple

Author

_Characters in my head as in different personalities_

Anything without quotation marks will be narration.

_Notes/Letters from the goddess_

I will be summarizing all of the temples because if I didn't the chapter would be very long.

When me, Link and Midna woke up we went directly into the temple. Throughout the timple me and Link saved monkeys and they swung us to aria's we couldn't reach, they were instrumental in getting us to a room with a big monkey with a boomerang. The monkey threw the boomerang at us and we doged. Link decided to roll into some pillars that the monkey jumped. I kicked the pillars to avoid brain damage. Me and Link both slashed at his, believe it or not, butt. After awhile the monkey stopped and dropped the boomerang. The monkey then ended up running into a pillar and a parasite fell from his head and died. The monkey got up and ran out through a hole in a wall. The boomerang started spinning and a spirit in the boomerang told Link to take it with him and use its power. Me and Link continued through the temple collecting more monkeys and then the monkey gave us access to a new room by using themselves as a rope. Link unlocked the room with a big key that he got and we enter. The room has a pond with a weird purple liquid. Two giant heads that looked like they came from a Desibaba came out from the pond. A bomb flower was on a lilypad so Link used his boomerang to make the bomb flower fly and explode on them. after he go both of the heads in the water a third one came out with a eye in its mouth. The other two heads came out and Link guarded with his shield while I guarded with my sword. The heads lunged at us and we blocked, just then the big monkey from before returned with a bomb flower between his feet. Link used his boomerang to grab the bomb flower and hit the head with a eye to make the bomb flower explode and the head fell. me and Link then slash at its eye. We repeated this until it died and a bunch of black particles went everywhere. The particle came back and formed a mask of sorts. Midna came out and informed us that it was a fused shadow and that we need to get two more. Link grabbed something the beast left behind called a heart container and said it gives him more life. We then stepped into a portal that Midna made and left.


	10. Introduction to the rewrite

**Hello, I want to let you know that I am rewriting this story. In this rewright I'm going to change some events and make a more compelling story. This rewright will still keep the bases of the original but without the confusing plot. The first chapter is already out.**

**This section only applies to ****Q the Cyndaquil**** I want to thank you for reviewing my story and I would appreciate it if you could do so with this rewrite I really feel that you made my writing a lot better.**


End file.
